


Love not hate

by Mr_Captain13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Captain13/pseuds/Mr_Captain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas, 11th grade, Presedent of the best friends with the stoner and fights with the school's captain of the soccer team. Also is falling head first in love with someone. What is his next move? Have sloppy make out of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love not hate

= = > **Karkat: Fight with the insufferable prick**

 

I threw insults at him and he threw them back at my face. It was a never ending battle who gets the last say. It was like a ping pong match, back and forth, the ball never waving. The fights, if you could even call them that, never escalate into anything but just banter. Usually the fights would lead into something else that we will fight over. Oh great now he is rapping his end of the argument.

“Strider that is the shittest rap I ever heard.” I growled out at him, interrupting his agreement.

“Pfft, yeah right. You wouldn't know sick rhymes if someone was beating it in your ear. Vant – ass.”

“Ooooooh.” The cliché crowd said. Our school is a very cliché school, basically is like the Movie Mean Girls but without the drunk actors and plotting to take down the click. Right now it's almost the end of the class and there was a crowd around us. They watch as we swap insults and such at each other. The crowd was split into three different sides. One was for the man I was fighting with, the other was for me and then was like Sweden. Neutral, the one side that likes to watch and doesn't care for what the outcome.

Any whore, the man that I'm having a friendly insult fight is Dave Strider, Captain of the soccer team.

I rolled my eyes at him and was about to make another insult but the final bell ruined that. It let him have last word, Strider smirk and left before I could try to say anything. I scowl at him and watch as the crowd disperse. Some of the girls gave me flirtatious smiles and waves bye. I ignore them and gather my things. Friday, great I will probably have nothing to do unless someone was to call me over and -

“Purrrrisdent I finished the reports.” Said someone behind me.

I turned to look, to see the Secretary of the student council, Nepeta Leijon. Her older brother, who might have been held back a few years, Equius was standing behind her with She is a small ninth grader, her very bubbley personality and joy of writing was what got her the spot for Secretary. Nepeta has cream color skin and short chocolatey brown hair. She always has her army jacket that was took big on her and drags on the floor. Always have her blue cat hat too, sometimes she would have a different cat hat on but always a cat one. Equius is a big buff dude, he scared me a little when I first met him. He has darker skin then Nepeta and have black hair that is braided. Sometimes he has them all tied back in a ponytail. His outfit consist of beaters of various colors, and long shorts.

Equius just follows Netepa around to make sure she doesn't get pick on or hurt by any of the other students. He is also one Student Representative for the 12th grade class.

“Thank you Nepeta, you didn't have to do that.” I said nicely. I tried to be more calm and cut down on the swearing around her. Mostly because her brother asked me too and like I said he is not one to mess around with. “Are going to the meeting room right now?” I asked.

“Yess! Want to walk with me and Equius?” Nepeta asked.

I nodded my head and we head out of the class room. By now the halls were empty and it would have been quiet if it wasn't for Nepeta. She wasn't being annoying just saying. I should inform you that I am the school President, not a title I want since I'm force to do things that I don't want to do. There is no escaping apparently. My older brother, Kankri, most annoying fuck ass ever, was school president since he was a freshman. The principal thought it would be a great idea once he graduate I would succeed him. That was over two years ago, I somewhat accept the stupid position but I think others deserve it more then me.

All my so called friends all student council members. Which is fucking fantastic.

We reached the room and everyone was there which is good because everyone is always fucking late. Gog. Well today is starting to be a great day even though it's almost over.

Vriska was talking to Terzi, something about the Role playing club that they were in. Vriska had long wavy block hair with weird blue eyes. Well one blue eye, back when we were all 13, an accident happen with Tavros, Terzi and her. I don't know what exactly happen but I do know it caused Tavros to lose usage of his legs, Terzi is half blind, and Vriska to loose her eye and arm. She has a prosthetic arm which Nepeta painted to look like arm. Her usually attire consist of gray jackets or denim vest with the arm ripped off. She always have skinny jeans usually in black, blue jean, with her red converse. And to finish off her wardrobe is her wired glass with one covered up. Vriska was Treasury which I think is the fucking worst idea ever. I think the spider bitch rig the election somehow.

Terzi hackled at something Vriska said, once I passed them she threw me smile filled with teeth. She adjusted her red sunglasses and went back to talking to Vriska. Terzi hair was bright red and cut short. She always have teal nails like how Vriska always have blue nails. Her clothes usually cover in various paints, chalks and other junk. She is Vice president, I was fucking excited at first when I in ninth grade, when I had a crush on her. Now I just I want a replacement. Not because I don't have a crush, no because she fucking sucks at being Vice President. She is always fucking jacking off! Always covering the reports she does with chalk or paints. Always drawing or playing with shit. Never paying attention to anything! I think spider bitch rig the election for her too.

I sat down at my usually seat at the front of the class and started in the paperwork. Usually fucking request about something involving clubs, or issue that people want to address about the school. Usually some very fucking idiotic, but what to expect? This school is fill with asshats and stupid douchenozzles who don't know how to turn a stupid fucking doorknob.

I sighed and lean back my chair, tired and I barely started.

“What's wrong Karbro?” Asked Gamzee who was sitting on the ground next to me, leaning against the desk.

“Nothing fuck ass.” I answered.

He chuckle, “Nah, you something is up with your thinkpan.”

“Nothing is up with my 'thinkpan'.” I lean forward to pretend I'm taking interest in my work but we all I know I don't have a enough fucks for that. Gamzee was my best friend, we been friends since we were in 1st grade. He wasn't part of student council but he likes to hang in the room while I work. Gamzee sort of helps keep me sane.

Everyone is always surprise or shocked to see me with Gamzee. Besides the height differences, I'm not a fucking midget, he is a fucking giant, Gamzee is the stoner of the school. Always late on everything, always slacking off and always have his head in the clouds. His attire is messy but not disgusting messy. Baggy pants, mosty with indigo polka dots, over sized shits or bands and plain colors. Hair is a tangle mess and the color black with a purple tint, and indigo eyes that was hazy and half lidded. There isn't a day that he is not wearing his signature face paint of a clown.

It doesn't matter what he looks likes or what he does, he is my best friend. And nothing will changed that.

Gamzee smokes a lot of weed, it helps keep him calm and if he didn't then hell would brake lose.

I felt my phone vibrate which I took out of my pocket to see who was texting me.

'Want a ride?' the text message said.

Gamzee looks at me out of the corner of his eye. His frown be comes more noticeable, probably knows who I'm texting too.

I answered and put my phone back into my pocket.

“That was him, wasn't it?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I said to softly. The guy who I texted and Gamzee don't get along and I don't like to talk about him to Gamzee or talk about Gamzee to him.

“I don't like him. What ever he wants just leave it.” Gamzee shook his head and I could see the rage in his eyes.

“Shooooooosh.” I pap his messy hair and his face, this usually calms him down. “I know you two don't get along but I care for both of you.” I added.

The rage let Gamzee's eyes but he still had a frown on his face. “Okay but if the motherfucker hurts you....”

Before I could reply back to him Kanaya walked up my desk and put down a file.

“Sorry to interrupt you but I have complete the task of collecting all photos of the clubs.” She said.

I nodded and started to open the file but before doing that I gave Gamzee one more pap on his head. He gave me a goofy smile and went to staring off into space.

Kanaya, the historian of the student council, shows me all the data she collected for our school files. Kanaya, she would make a better Vice President. She is always organize, knows what to say and pays attention. Too bad she is graduating and leaving me with these dumbasses. Kanaya is going to college for fashion. She is always wearing her own hand made clothes. Always elegant but particularly. Today she was wearing a long red skirt that reaches the floor with black flats. Her shirt was simple long sleeve black shirt with her zodiac symbol in jade. I remember for Christmas she made me a black sweater with my own Zodiac symbol in gray. Her hair was cut as a bob, dark auburn hair with jade color like eyes.

“Thanks Kanaya.”

“There is no need to thank me, it's my duty as the historian to do so.”

I gave her a small smile but it quickly vanished and went back to a scowl. I only have 30 minutes until club time is over. I usually stay though another hour so I can get work done that should have been complete but nope not these fuckasses all they do is fuck around and do half ass job and expects me to do the work. This job would have been more easier if everyone would just shut the fuck and work! They can talk and have a fucking laugh while they work, at longs they work I'm fine with chit chatter but nope. Apparntly it takes more then one brain cell to -

“President,” Kanaya said interrupting my internal rant.

“What?”

“Do you need any help with the work today?” She ask.

“Don't worry about it Kanaya. You already did you work, you don't need to do other's shit.” I mumbled.

“I insist.”

“Fine.” I gave in and past her some papers. She's pulls up a chair and started to get to work. At least I won't keep him waiting for long. Also this is why I could prefer Kanaya as Vice President. Again too bad she is graduating this year. I will have to find a good replace for her and maybe try to snag a new Vice President. I won't be able to handle another year of this.

Time went by slowly and it was time to leave. Of course most of student council members only did half of their shit. Only few did all of their work, Kanaya of course did, Nepata, Tavros, Jade and Rose. They always did.

I packed my stuff and said good bye to everyone, Gamzee gave me a pat on the shoulder before heading home. Kanaya gave me a small smile and left with Rose. Those two have gotten close over the year.

I make my way though the school, it's empty now beside the cleaning janitor. I open the doors that leads to the parking a lot and there are three cars in it. More then yesterday. There is a yellow whatever brand of car, a red pick up truck and a purple Lamborghini. I watch Sollux and Aradia walk to the yellow car, piece of shit. Brakes down like three times a month. They soon pull out of the parking lot and leaves. I make my way across the parking lot, heading towards the purple Lamborghin.

“Hey babe want a ride?”

I rolled my eyes at them. It was Eridan's older brother, Cronus.

“Why would I ever want to ride in a piece of shit car with a shit stain?” I scowl at him.

Before he could say anything else, Eridan comes stomping out of the school building towards the car. He gets in and slams the door and commands his brother to drive.

“Maybe next.” Cronus says with a smirk before driving off.

I could hear Eridan ranting off to his brother even though they were out of the parking lot.

I huffed and continue walking to my destination which happens to be the rusty pick up truck. The door groans at me as I open it and climb into the beat down seats.

“Out earlier?” The driver asked.

“Yeah, Kanaya helped.” I said as I stuff my messenger bag in between my legs.

“I should thank her when I see her again.” He said as he lean over and kissed my check.

I blush, I tilt my head to him and kissed him on his lips. He instantly responded and moved his lips. Soon we were in a sloppy make out in his truck. We couldn't keep our hands off each other, roaming our bodies. I was ready to just fuck him in the truck, gog, I been wanting to since I saw him this morning. Then the moment was ruined. He broke the kiss and stared at me, I couldn't read his expression, I can only tell that he was upset with something because of the slight frown he had on his face. I gave him a questioning look as my mind started to wonder what did I do wrong. He cups my cheek, stroking it gentle and taking his sunglasses off to stare me in the eye. I love his eyes so much.

“I hate keeping this a secret.” He says as he rubs my cheek.

Nope, moment still going on.

“Dave.” Is all I say and hold his hand that is holding my cheek. “What changed your mind about this?”

Yes, Dave fucking Strider, the insufferable prick that I argue with everyday and every time we see each other. But I'm so fucking in love with it's not even funny.

Dave looks away from me and at the dashboard. There is a moment of silence before he says something. “I just -” He pauses and looks back at me. “I just hate fighting with all the time.”

“It's not fighting, it's debating.”

“Fine, debating.” He says with a roll of his eyes. “I know that I said this is just a rival with benefits but I fallen to deep and I don't know what this is anymore.”

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, has he found out about my romcoms?

“I want to be able to hug you and hold you hand, I want -”

“Then why don't we just go out?” I said, cutting him off.

Dave stares at me for a few hours, well it felt like hours.

“Karkat Vantas will you go out with me?” He blurts out.

“Dave Strider I will be glad to go out with you, “ I said. “Fuckass.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the grammer, my beta reader is no more my beta reader. I been looking for a new person to read my stuff. But any whore, I hope you enjoy, going to repost this with all correction later I just want to get this out there. I been working on it since the beginning of June so yea. This is a one shot but I might make more of them for this plot line.


End file.
